


Messenger.

by corpyz



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpyz/pseuds/corpyz
Summary: Pain created a Messenger conversation for Akatsuki members and ONLY Akatsuki members so they can communicate even better while they are trying to catch the last bijuu.Things don't go as Pain planned.





	1. First meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fanfic so i dont really know what am i doing please forgive  
> aight lets go with this  
> bye enjoy do whatever idc  
> (jk i care <3)

_< | Pain |> created a conversation <| Akatsuki |>_

_< | Pain |> added user(s) : <| Kisame Hoshigaki |>, <| Deidara |>, <| Konan|>, <| Kakuzu|>, <| Hidan |>, <| Itachi Uchiha |>, <| Sasori |>, _

 

 **Pain**   **:** All right, I created this conversation so we can communicate better while we are on our missions.  **DO NOT** use it inappropriately.

 **Deidara :** ooh whats this i like this hey guys

 **Sasori :** Uhm, hello?

 **Deidara :** watcha doing everybody ????

 **Kisame Hoshigaki :** Another useless thing to this pathetic Group, great.

 **Deidara :** wow 

 **Sasori :** Wow.

 **Itachi Uchiha :** Don't be already mad at it, Kisame. At least give it a chance.

 **Kisame Hoshigaki :** Ehh, fine... just for you.

 **Deidara :** whAT

 **Sasori :** Oh lala.

 **Konan :** It's only 12 messages far but it's already used wrongly, Pain. I don't think this is going to work...

 **Pain :** I knew it was a bad idea, anyway I'm out, going to sleep.  _Please_ go sleep earlier today as we are going on a mission tomorrow and if you are late or/and sleepy again Deidara, Sasori, I'm going to cut your hands off.

 **Deidara :** geez you should chill boss 

 **Sasori :** Excuse me, how a puppet can be sleepy? I'm late because of Deidara taking too much time in our room's Bathroom so he can take care of his awful hair.

 **Deidara :** wht the fuck did you ust say about my hair you fuckig weirdo??? you want to fight you fucking shit?

**Pain : Stop. Now.**

**Deidara :** no shut the fuck up no one talks shit about my hair do you understand???

_< | Deidara |> has been kicked out of the conversation._

**Sasori** : Lol.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Lol.

 **Itachi Uchiha :** Lol.

 **Konan :** What does "Lol" mean?

 **Sasori :** ...

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** ...

 **Itachi Uchiha :** It means Laughing Out Loud, Konan. Even Kisame knew it...

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** What is that supposed to mean?

 **Konan :** Oh, thank you.

 **Itachi Uchiha :** No prob.

 **Sasori :** you fucking bitch you better add me to the conversaatioans bvakc c dsfa roav

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** ?

 **Itachi Uchiha :** Deidara probably took Sasori's phone and they are fighting over it.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Oh all right. 

 **Itachi Uchiha :** I'm going to sleep Kisame, you better go sleep early too, remember what Pain said.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** You could always tell me that speaking to me.

 **Itachi Uchiha :** Goodnight, Mr. Sharkman.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Brb.

 **Sasori :** Where did he suddenly go lol?

 **Itachi Uchiha** : To the bathroom, no idea why though, he was there like 5minutes ago already.

 **Sasori :** ;)

 **Konan :** ;)

 **Sasori :** Pain, Deidara says sorry and asks if he can join again.

 **Pain :** Did he really do that?

 **Sasori :** Of course.

**Sasori :**

**Sasori :** He didnt...

 **Pain :** Whatever.

_< | Pain |> added <| Deidara |> to the conversation._

**Deidara :** im back bitches

 **Itachi Uchiha :** What do you mean with the wink faces????

 **Sasori :** ;)

 **Konan :** ;)

 **Pain :** ;)

 **Deidara :** whats going on i dont have the previous records

 **Itachi Uchiha :** What do you all mean? Fuck this, I'm going to sleep.

 **Sasori :** We should do that too Deidara. 

 **Pain :** I'm off.

 **Konan :** Wait, wait for me Pain.

 **Deidara :** cmon guys its nly 1:20am somebody talk with me pls

 **Deidara :** cmoooon

 **Deidara :** guys you are losers

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** All right, I'm back.

 **Deidara :** hey

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** No.

 **Deidara :** talk to me please or else im going to constantly walk to the kitchen for some sweets through the whole night.

 **Pain :** I fucking  **DARE** you to do that.

 **Deidara :** okey nty

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain :** Where the FUCK is he?!

 **Konan :** I dont know... He better show up soon.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** This organisation is a fucking joke Im telling you.

 **Sasori :** Give me a minute, I'm going to our room.

 **Pain :** I swear, I'm going to kill him someday...

 **Itachi Uchiha :** What is going on?

 **Pain :** Deidara is not here and we are already late for the mission.

 **Pain :** I told him to go sleep early but he didn't listen to me.

 **Sasori :** Just as I thought, he is sleeping, should I wake him?

 **Pain :** Do whatever you have to so he can arrive here under 3 minutes. If not, we are going without him.

 **Sasori :** All right.

 **Itachi Uchiha** **:** So what are we supposed to do? We weren't given any orders on this mission.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** huh?

 **Pain :** You and Kisame stay in the hideout today, you would be useless with your skills on this current mission.

 **Itachi Uchiha :** Oh, I'm going to sleep then lol.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Oh cmon lets do something we got whole hideout for us.

 **Itachi Uchiha :** Goodnight.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** You've got to be kidding me...

 **Deidara :** uhh what thfe fuck asi going on ehre

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Learn how to write words please.

 **Deidara :** fuck off u ugly shark

 **Kisame Hoshikagi** : Say that to my face bitch.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi** : But you should do that after you got a little talk with Pain for being late (again) on the mission ;)

 **Deidara :** wht the fuck ou talking about its only 7:13 am

 **Deidara :** oHF CUk 

 **Pain :** You've got 20seconds to be here.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Hahaha Itachi are you seeing this?

 **Konan** : I don't know what are you talking about Kisame, you have been late for the missions for like 50times already.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Oh shut your mouth.

 **Konan :** Lol.

 **Konan :** Besides, Itachi is sleeping already.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** How can YOU know?

 **Konan :** Because he is not replying???

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** ...

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Shut up...

 **Pain :** I swear this organisation is a joke.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** ...duh?

 **Konan :** Stfu.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** wOW WHAT

 **Pain :** o_o

 **Sasori :** Wow.

 **Itachi Uchiha :** :o

 **Deidara :** wooow you go konan!!!

**Pain : Deidara.**

**Deidara :** I'm coming, I'm coming.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi** : ITACHI YOU DICKHEAD WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING NOW?

 **Itachi Uchiha :** Because Konan fucked you up so much that it woke me up.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** wtf

 **Konan :** ;)

 **Pain :** o_o

 **Sasori :** Damn.

_Everybody went silent since they went for the mission._

_Around 5hours later._

**Kisame Hoshikagi :** I'm dummy bored in this freaking hideout, cmon Itachi lets play hide and seek.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Itachci?

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Itachi*?

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Why the fuck are you not answering I saw you walking in Kitchen so you are not asleep dickhead.

 **Itachi Uchiha** : You wanted to play hide and seek, didn't you? You are searching for me.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** oooh all right you better get a good hideout 

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** Itachi. We end the game, we got some serious problem right here.

 **Itachi Uchiha :** What happened? Also, I'm not leaving my hide out.

 **Kisame Hoshikagi :** I kinda found Hidan and Kakuzu?

 **Itachi Uchiha :** What the fuck????

 **Itachi Uchiha :** Show pic.

**Kisame Hoshikagi :** _[_ _Uploaded img_5_11231.png]_

**Itachi Uchiha :** WHAT THE FUCK??? 

 **Pain :** Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu. My office.  **NOW.**

 **Itachi Uchiha :** see ya in a week

 **Konan :** rip

 **Sasori :** Good to know you guys.

 **Sasori :** Actually no, I hate you all.

 **Kakuzu :** Hey guys

 **Sasori :** How the fuck are you writing when you are in Pain's room?

 **Kakuzu :** I left my one hand on the ground in my room and left my phone in it.

 **Sasori :** How can you know what we are talking about while not watching screen???

 **Kakuzu :** Unfortunately I can't see what you guys speak I just guessed that you would ask such a question so Im just gonna say that I will be fine.

 **Sasori :** ...

 **Konan :** Lol

 **Itachi Uchiha :** I kinda like Kisame, bad thing to lose such a good partner over such a foolish reason.

 **Konan :** What do you mean? Pain is not that cruel.

 **Itachi Uchiha :** What.

 **Sasori :** What.

 **Deidara :** What.

 **Kakuzu :** What. 

 **Deidara :** how the fuck do yu know what konan said kakuzu????

 **Kakuzu :** Mind your own business.

 **Deidara :** wtf??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to write longer and more frequently in the next chapters!


End file.
